elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Klet Xen Moorath
|image = Image:YourCharacter.jpg |imagewidth = 290 |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 26 (In Human Years!) |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Geno |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = Genesian, Common |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 7388 (Deck 06) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = OC |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = Oh, I Didn't Know that You Had Feelings, Too |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Anodyne }} Canon Information Abilities/Powers: '''Klet has honed senses—smell, taste, and hearing—that are stronger and more accurate than any human’s. Due to a Geno’s skeletal makeup he can also rearrange his anatomy in certain limited ways, making himself an unpredictable foe. Because of this it is also very hard to break any of Klet's bones, as he can snap them out of their jones and back in as the need arises. He also has an array of natural weapons: the long claws on his hands and feet are all retractable, and have the strength to easily tear through any known alloy, metal and wiring included. His feet are prehensile and can easily clasp either objects or victims. He also has six dorsal rays/tentacles that grow off of his spinal cord. These dorsal rays are typical of Genos and are formed of strong tendons and nerves, meaning he can control them without really thinking about it. The tips of these rays are covered in mean white barbs that can be used to tear and stab at opponents to some extent. Most notable of all Klet's natural weapons, however, are his powerful jaws. He has large fangs and countless razor-sharp teeth. His rearrangeable anatomy allows him to unhinge his jaw, then snap it back together to fuel a bite with incomprehensible power and force. '''Strengths: Klet is agile, fast, and cunning. He is a fighter based on hit-and-run tactics and used his strange anatomy and dorsal rays to confuse and distract his opponents while he chips away at their defense little by little. He is also capable of unorthodox tactics and very good at camoflauging himself in a variety of different environents to help him get the drop on even the most suspicious of prey. Weaknesses: '''Once Klet is seriously injured, that's it. He has to retreat and seek aid for his injuries, otherwise his disease will end his life for his assailant. He also lacks the sheer raw power noted in others of his species. '''Personality: '''Because of his volatile temperament and brooding demeanor, it is hard for Klet to form meaningful friendships with the beings that he meets. Since Klet was the only one of his kind born with this degenerative illness, he is always very bitter and constantly acts like the universe owes him something. Klet is something of a renegade, preferring to be left on his own, and rarely seeks out company. There is also a haughty side to his personality that mostly rears his head when he has bested and opponent. '''Extra: '''Klet's various piercings and golden adornments show his efforts to distance himself from his own race: this type of bodily modification is something no other Geno would do, since by piercing their skin with the unnatrual metals, they lose their ability to merge themselves with elements of nature. The golden chains he wears around his wrists were given to him by the father he barely knew, and he will protect them with the utmost of ferocity. You don't take his chains, period. Klet will become enraged and tear through anyone who gets in his way in order to recover his father's golden Augurian chains. Relationships Elegante '''Deaths: Warnings & Punishments: Elegante Timeline JULY 2010 *20th // Arrival! **2 // Klet '''is unimpressed with Oogway's story. '''AUGUST 2010 *6th // After Giselle wakes him up from a nap, she teaches him about the library. Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Dropped